cul-de-sac
by sherrybu
Summary: Ketika sebuah rumah dan badut menjadi perpaduan yang tidak menyenangkan, dan hebatnya dua orang menjadi korban. MidoTaka/KagaKuro.


**warning: **AU. _First name used_. Abal. OOC nyebar. Shounen Ai sedikit nyempil sebagai bumbu penyedap. _Horror fail. Based on Creepypasta_ (_true_ atau gaknya masih diragukan). _typos._ Judul sangat maksa sama ceritanya.

**a/n: **_first_ ff di fandom ini, mohon dimaklumi kalau _fail, senpai._ benda ini hasil obrolan tentang _trade _fic sama **tequilame** di twitter. riset sedikit tentang horror dan _urban legend_ di _crepypasta_ dan ketemu yang cocok untuk dijadikan bahan tulisan, oh iya di Jepang masih musim panas, kan? semoga masih orz. Hey, tequilame kalau kamu sampai ga suka awas ya, ini khusus buat kamu yang suka banget sama badut c: (abaikan)

xxxx

"Kamu!"

"Iya, kamu!"

"Mau coklat? Aku baru saja membelinya di toko ujung jalan itu. Katanya coklat dari Belgia."

"Tidak perlu sungkan~ Kamu boleh memakan sebanyak yang kamu suka."

"Namaku? Namaku.."

"Ah tidak, bukannya aku tidak mau memberitahukan namaku,"

"Hanya saja aku teringat sebuah cerita."

"Hm? Kamu mau mendengarkannya? Kebetulan saat ini sedang musim panas!"

"Hubungannya? Tentu saja,"

_"Musim panas identik dengan cerita seram, kan?"_

x x x x

_cul-de-sac_

Kuroko no Baske © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

_Sad Clown_ © Creepypasta

_I own nothing but this story_

xxxx

Rumah baru. Berada di kompleks perumahan elit. Dengan aksen minimalis dan corak warna yang dipadupadankan dengan sedemikian rupa sehingga menarik dan terkesan mewah, mau tak mau Shintarou harus berdecak kagum. Wajahnya terangkat ke atas. Sesekali ia membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang agak merosot dengan pongah.

Midorima Shintaro. 26 tahun. Dokter. Berwajah tampan. Bukan _tsundere_. Baru saja mendapatkan rumah baru.

Sebenarnya ia ingin tinggal di rumah gaya tradisional saja, namun kekasihnya bersikeras untuk membeli rumah yang _modern_. Katanya takut meniru rumah kerabat jauh mereka yang suka lempar-lempar gunting ke seluruh pelosok tempat. Dan bukannya Shintarou mau menuruti keinginan kekasihnya karna sayang, tapi karna dia tidak mau repot berurusan dengan kerabat jauh maniak gunting, apa boleh buat.

Jadi tolong ingat hal itu baik-baik.

Sementara kekasihnya sedang mencari perabotan untuk rumah baru yang letaknya di ujung perumahan dekat jalan buntu itu, Shintaroulah yang harus memeriksa apakah rumah baru mereka apakah sudah layak ditinggali apa belum. Dan di sinilah dia sekarang, berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya.

Shintarou melihat sekeliling. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Ia melirik jam tangannya, tepat pukul enam sore. Ia harus segera memeriksa rumah ini secepatnya sebelum gelap.

Shintarou merogoh kantong jaketnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kunci. Dibukanya pintu rumah dengan kunci itu. Suara pintu terbuka terdengar menggema di dalam rumah. Shintarou melirik ke dalam rumahnya, kosong serta gelap segera menyambut dirinya. Dan sebuah angin dingin yang entah datang dari mana sukses membuat Shintarou bergidik ngeri. Sambil berusaha mencari sakelar, Shintarou melihat sekeliling. Tidak ada yang istimewa. Ruangan yang kosong tanpa ada perabotan.

Dan luar biasa, Shintarou tidak menemukan apa yang ia cari; sakelar. Mau tak mau ia harus menelusuri rumahnya lebih dalam. Sialnya, semakin ke dalam pria berambut hijau itu berjalan, suasananya semakin gelap. Sungguh sebuah skenario yang sengaja dibuat atau hanya sebuah kebetulan yang tidak mengenakkan. Shintarou juga seorang dokter, mana mungkin dia percaya hal mistis yang sama sekali tak logis.

Mana mungkin hantu itu ada. Lihat saja, tidak ada yang mengerikan di ruang keluarga. Tidak ada apa- apa di sana, kecuali..

"Cermin?"

Shintarou berjalan mendekati cermin besar yang terpasang di dinding. "Seingatku tidak pernah ada yang memesan cermin ini," kalimatnya terhenti, "Pasti dia!" Dengan kesal ia mengambil ponselnya dan menekan sebuah kontak. Takao Kazunari.

Suara sapaan terdengar dari ponselnya, segera saja Shintarou mendamprat kekasihnya, "Takao, aku tidak mau tau kau mau narsis di ruang keluarga atau apa tapi kalau kau membeli cermin besar ini tanpa sepengetahuanku—"

"Cermin apa? Shin-_chan_, aku gak ngerti."

"Cermin yang ada di rumah baru ini, _nanodayo_. Ini ulahmu, kan?"

"Aku tidak pernah memesan cermin," Kazunari terdiam sebentar seakan dia ingat sesuatu yang penting, "Ah! Aku baru ingat mungkin itu cermin tua milik orang yang pernah tinggal di sana. Hati-hati, Shin-_chan_~" ucap Kazunari sambil terkekeh di seberang sana.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Katanya cermin itu kalau ada di dekat sesuatu kayak badut, bakal terjadi hal yang gak bagus. Perpaduan cermin dan badut kan serem! Haha~"

"..." Shintarou terdiam.

"Shin-_chan_?"

"Takao. _Lucky item_ku hari ini... boneka badut mini, _nanodayo_."

"Ahahahaha.. Shin-chan suka bercanda ternyata," tawa Takao terdengar sangat nyaring, tapi sedetik kemudian tawa itu berubah jadi nada serius, "Kau.. bercanda, kan?"

_Tut_. Sambungan terputus.

Shintarou harus cepat-cepat keluar dari rumah itu. Bukannya dia takut atau apa, tapi ia harus memastikan cerita aneh itu pada kekasih bemata elangnya itu—dan menyumpali otaknya dengan logika-logika kedokteran.

_"Mau ke mana?"_

Sebuah pertanyaan terdengar dari balik punggung Shintarou. Ia yakin tidak ada orang lain selain dirinya.

"Siapa kau?"

Terdengar suara kekehan. _"Kau bertanya siapa namaku?"_

"Tentu saja, _nanodayo_." jawab Shintarou.

"Tidak sopan bertanya namaku tanpa berbalik menghadap ke arahku."

Kalimat menjebak. Shintarou tau kalau orang ini pasti maling jemuran yang minta perlindungan. Harusnya ia tahu dari awal.

"Aku tidak akan memberitahukanmu pada polisi atas jemuran yang kau ambil itu, tapi aku harap kau segera keluar dari rumahku, _nanodayo_." ancam Shintarou. Ancaman yang agak bodoh.

Tidak ada jawaban. Suasana kembali hening. Merasa aman, ia menghela nafas dan berbalik, "Baiklah, apa maumu—"

Shintarou tercekat. Ia dikejutkan dengan sosok badut besar dengan wajah yang berantakan dan raut sedih yang terpatri di wajahnya. _Make up_ yang digunakan sang badut lebih buruk dari segala badut yang ada di sirkus seluruh dunia. Jauh lebih buruk dengan tambahan darah sebagai polesan merah di wajah.

Sedetik kemudian keadaan menjadi gelap seketika.

xxxx

"Keadaan pemilik rumah? Dia tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja mereka segera pindah dari rumah itu sebelum sempat menempatinya."

"Cerminnya? Tidak ada cermin di sana. Katanya cerita tentang cermin tidak boleh di dekat badut itu akal-akalan kekasihnya saja,"

"Tapi dia tetap bersikeras bahwa badut besar menyeramkan dan cermin besar itu ada."

"Ah~ Tak apa, habiskan saja coklatnya. Aku lebih suka ceri~"

"Oh iya, pemilik rumah baru setelah mereka juga pernah punya cerita,"

_"Katanya berhubungan dengan badut berwajah sedih."_

xxxx

Jarak antara jalan raya dan rumahnya benar-benar tidak wajar. Bukannya mengeluh atau apa tapi dengan apartemennya yang dulu saja menuju jalan raya tidak selama seperti sekarang. Dulu ia hanya butuh lima menit untuk sampai ke jalan raya, sedangkan sekarang ia harus menghabiskan waktu 30 menit. Yang benar saja! Berkali-kali lipat! Hal itu membuatnya semakin lama untuk pulang ke rumah dan mendekap kekasihnya yang bekerja sebagai guru tk.

Parahnya lagi rumahnya itu berada di ujung. Pojok. Tidak ada jalan lain menuju rumahnya. Jalan buntu. Rumah yang baru ia dapatkan setelah pemilik rumah sebelumnya membatalkan kontrak untuk tinggal di sana entah apa alasannya.

Hari sudah larut dan ia baru saja selesai latihan basket untuk kejuaraan nasional. Sebagai atlet basket, sudah sewajarnya ia berlatih hingga malam, tapi kali ini dia diharuskan untuk pulang lebih larut lagi demi olimpiade tersohor.

Kagami Taiga. Atlet Basket. Sedang masa _honeymoon_ bersama kekasihnya si guru tk. Usia sekian tahun, diharuskan berjalan menuju rumahnya dengan cepat. Selain karna ingin mendekap sang kekasih, udara malam hari juga mulai menusuk sampai ke tulang, ditambah suasana perumahan yang sepi, menimbulkan kesan mistis yang kuat di benaknya. Dengan langkah yang makin dipercepat ia menelusuri jalan kompleks.

_"Huuu.."_

Sayup-sayup suara tangisan terdengar. Taiga berhenti melangkah. Ia mempertajam telinganya. Suara tangisan terdengar beberapa meter di depannya yang ternyata berasal dari seorang badut duduk termenung di kursi. Badut itu menangis.

Taiga mencoba mendekatinya dan bertanya, "Kau kenapa?"

Badut itu menatap Taiga dan kembali menangis. Ia tak menjawab pertanyaan Taiga.

Merasa diacuhkan, Taiga kembali melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya, "Jangan terlalu lama di luar. Nanti kedinginan." teriak Taiga sambil berlalu. Merasa sedikit khawatir, Taiga kemudian membalikkan badannya sekali lagi, namun badut itu sudah tidak ada di tempat.

Ia pun melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._ Beberapa langkah ia berjalan, ia mulai merasakan seseorang tengah mengawasinya dari jauh. Selain itu ia juga seperti diikuti oleh seseorang.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._ Awalnya Taiga tidak peduli, tapi semakin lama ia merasa keadaan ini sangat tidak wajar.

Taiga memberanikan diri untuk melihat ke belakang...

Badut itu berdiri tak jauh di belakangnya. Berjalan mengikuti Taiga, dan ikut berhenti saat Taiga berhenti berjalan. Pandangan mata badut itu tak lepas dari Taiga. Membuatnya risih sekaligus merinding.

Refleks Taiga berjalan lebih cepat dan berlari menjauh secepatnya untuk bisa kembali ke rumah. Ia tidak tahu mengapa ia berlari, atau kenapa ia harus berlari. Yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah ia tak ingin diikuti oleh badut itu. Kalau ia berhasil sampai rumah, maka ia selamat pikirnya.

_Lari. Lari. Lari._

Rumah Taiga yang berada di ujung kompleks terlihat dan ia semakin mempercepat larinya. Namun tepat pada saat Taiga mencapai rumahnya, badut itu sudah tepat berada di balik punggungnya. Ia memegang pundak Taiga dan membalikkan tubuhnya dengan mudah, padahal tubuh Taiga tidak bisa dikategorikan normal. Wajah badut itu sedih dan air mata mengalir dengan derasnya.

Akan tetapi, anehnya badut itu melepas Taiga dan mundur perlahan dan pergi begitu saja. Taiga merasa dipermainkan. Benar-benar merasa dipermainkan. Tawa pun keluar dari mulut pria berambut _crimson_ itu.

"Pak tua, anda mabuk ya?"

Badut itu tiba-tiba saja berbalik dan mengeluarkan sebilah pisau berkarat dari kantongnya dan memegangnya tepat di depan wajahnya, "Untuk kedua kalinya aku menangkapmu, aku akan menyayatmu." katanya.

Taiga terdiam. Ia yakin wajahnya sudah pucat pasi.

"Untuk ketiga kalinya, aku akan membunuhmu. Sampai jumpa lagi."

Badut itu menyeka air matanya dan kemudian pergi.

Taiga terbangun dari mimpi buruknya. Nafasnya memburu, wajahnya pucat, keringat dingin bercucuran. Mimpi yang seperti nyata.

xxxx

"Taiga-kun, sudah seminggu kau tidak tidur dan hanya menghabiskan waktu dengan minum cola serta kopi. Ada apa?" Taiga hanya diam. Ia tidak ingin tidur. Berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tetap terjaga.

_Agar dia tidak bertemu dengan badut berwajah sedih itu lagi._

xxxx

"Setelah itu mereka pindah dari rumah itu."

"Oh iya, kamu baru pindah ke kompleks ini?"

"Wah, lain kali aku akan mengunjungi rumahmu. Rumahmu yang berada di ujung kompleks itu kan?"

"Ah. Sudah saatnya aku pergi. Aku pamit dulu."

"…."

"Oh iya, aku lupa memberitahukanmu sesuatu.. Yah, orangnya sudah pergi."

"Padahal aku mau bilang kalau... cerita itu.. konon.. katanya.. nyata.. dan jika didengarkan, _maka si badut sedih akan muncul si mimpi seperti yang ada pada cerita_."

"_Hehe_.."

_Selamat malam. Semoga tidurmu nyenyak. _

xxxx

**a/n:** Cerita tentang Taiga based _on creepypasta_ yang konon katanya kalau dibaca bakal jadi nyata. Cerita itu berasal dari Jepang, dan mungkin _senpai_ udah ada yang pernah dengar cerita ini. Kalau Shintarou itu murni karangan saya, muhehe. Terima kasih sudah dibaca dan di_notice, senpai _c:


End file.
